Jealousy
by Barbara123
Summary: one shot story tentang kehidupan Minato sebagai Hokage dan sudah berumah tangga... mind to review?


**Hai! Saya kembali! hohoho**

**tiba-tiba dapet ide, jadi terinspirasi buat nulis :p**

**hope u like it!**

**WARNING! OOC! ALUR CEPAT! TYPO! DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**E-N-J-O-Y-! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>JEALOUSY<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Daaa… bu!"

"Kau imut sekali!"

"Dadada!"

"Kyaa!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Minato Namikaze mengerutkan kening. _Fokus_, dia memberitahu dirinya untuk berkonsentrasi pada berkas-berkas kerja yang berserakan di meja kerjanya. Namun, bahkan sang Yondaime yang dikenal akan julukan jenius itu tidak dapat berkonsentrasi setelah mendengar jeritan girang istrinya yang bergema di seluruh ruangan.

"A-anu, Kushina?" Minato beranjak dari tempat duduk dan keluar dari kamarnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang…"

"Minato!" Kushina Namikaze menoleh ke suaminya. Wajah Kushina berseri-seri. Rona merah di wajah wanita itu membuatnya itu terlihat lebih menawan. Kepala Minato yang sejak tadi dipenuhi oleh isu-isu pekerjaan langsung dipenuhi oleh wajah wanita berambut merah yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ada apa?" Minato tersenyum lebar dan berjalan ke arah Kushina. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Kushina bisa segirang ini hanya karena melihatnya. "Kau begitu merindukan…"

"Naruto lucu sekali!"

"…ku… eh?"

"Lihat! Lihat!" Kushina meraih Naruto yang sedang mengenakan topi bulu berbentuk telinga rubah. Topi itu nyaris menutupi wajah bocah yang berusia delapan bulan tersebut.

"Ngh…" tangan mungil Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan topi tersebut dari wajahnya. Kedua belah pipinya yang montok menjadi kemerahan karena terus berusaha menyingkirkan topi tersebut. "Daa!" Tiba-tiba, Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhempas di atas ranjang bayi. "Da… dah!"

"Kyaaa! Lucu sekali, _dattebane_!" Kushina semakin tergila-gila. Dia kembali memeluk putra satu-satunya itu dan menciumi pipinya berkali-kali, seakan-akan tak ada hari esok. Minato hanya bisa melongo melihat semua kejadian itu. Anggapan Minato tidaklah berbeda dengan Kushina. Bagi Minato, Naruto adalah anak terhebat, terlucu dan terbaik dibandingkan dengan anak-anak di luar sana. Namun baginya, hal yang dilakukan Kushina ini sangatlah konyol. Apanya yang menarik dari melihat anaknya berusaha melepaskan atau mengenakan topi?

Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Anu, Kushina…" Minato menyentuh bahu istrinya. "Sudah jam sembilan. Naruto pasti sudah mengantuk…"

Di detik yang sama, bibir mungil Naruto terbuka lebar, membentuk huruf 'O'. Mata birunya yang bulat berkedip beberapa kali. Di detik kemudian, kepalanya mulai terkulai dan dengkuran halus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Lucunyaa!" Kushina berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan teriakannya. "Minato! Anak kita lucu sekali! Lihat mata birunya yang indah itu! Ah… permata hatiku!"

Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mata dia juga berwarna biru dan tidak pernah sekali pun Kushina memanggilnya 'permata hati'.

"Rambutnya yang pirang juga indah sekali! Seakan-akan bersinar seperti matahari! Hatiku saja merasa hangat setiap kali melihatnya!" Kushina berbisik tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto yang tertidur pulas. "Aduh, Minato… bagaimana kalau rambut Naruto sudah panjang, ya? Aku tidak tega untuk memotongnya…"

Kening Minato mulai berkerut. Rambutnya juga pirang. Tidak pernah sekali pun Kushina mengagumi rambutnya. Malah, istrinya ini selalu ngotot menyuruhnya untuk memotong jambangnya yang sudah menyentuh bahu itu.

"Anu… Kushina…" Minato meringis, cepat-cepat mencari ide untuk mengembalikan Kushina ke dunia nyata. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kamar kita sendiri?" Minato menyentuh pinggang istrinya. Tubuh Kushina langsung tersentak ketika dia merasakan sentuhan hangat Minato di tubuhnya. Diam-diam, Minato menyeringai. Dia tahu semua titik sensitif di tubuh istrinya dan dia tahu bahwa istrinya tidak akan pernah menolak sentuhan yang dia berikan untuknya. "Ayo," Minato berbisik tepat di telinga Kushina, membuat tubuh wanita itu bergetar. "Kita kembali ke kamar ki…"

"Hei, Minato," Kushina tiba-tiba mendesis, membuat Minato tersentak kaget. Keringat dingin sang yondaime mulai menetes ketika Kushina memutar leher dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku ingin menghabiskan malam bersama Naruto," Kushina berbisik sambil tersenyum lebar. Jantung Minato seakan-akan berhenti berdetak ketika dia melihat senyuman itu. Memang, Kushina tersenyum lebar. Namun ada arti tersembunyi di balik senyuman itu. "Bisakah kau tidur sendirian malam ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang manis. Minato yang sudah bergidik itu hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pasrah. "Baiklah! Aku akan menyiapkan ranjang untukku di sini. Jaga Naruto sebentar," Kushina berjalan keluar dari ruangan bayi tersebut.

Minato terpaku. Inilah pertama kalinya dia merasa terpukul seperti ini. Dengan kaku, dia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Bocah mungil tersebut mendengkur halus, dibawa alam mimpi. Minato mengerutkan kening. "Naruto, aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan…" gumam Minato. Minato tahu bahwa kecemburuan terhadap bayi itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Entah sudah berapa kali Kushina mementingkan Naruto daripada dirinya. "Tapi… tega-teganya kau…"

"Oh ya," Kushina tiba-tiba menoleh ke dalam ruangan, membuat Minato terlompat kaget. "Kalau Naruto terbangun dan menangis, kau akan tahu akibatnya." Setelah mengancam, Kushina bersenandung ria melangkah keluar untuk mencari ranjang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Minato terpaku. Dia bisa merasakan darahnya tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan membeku. Perlahan-lahan, dia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Itulah saat di mana Minato menganggap Naruto sebagai musuh untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kita mengirim bantuan pada negara Suna. Kudengar mereka sedang tertimpa bencana kelaparan karena kekeringan," Nara Shikaku, ahli strategis Konoha memberi saran.

"Kalau rencana tersebut memang akan dilaksanakan, anggota keamanan Uchiha bersedia mengawal bahan makanan tersebut sampai ke Suna." Fugaku Uchiha bersuara dengan penuh wibawa. "Bagaimana dengan pendapatmu, Minato-sama?"

Minato terdiam. Sama sekali tidak merespon. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mengurangi sisi negatif 'keimutan' Naruto terhadap Kushina.

"Minato?"

"Hah? Naruto? Kau memanggil Naruto?"

Sejenak, ruangan rapat tersebut menjadi hening.

"Oh," wajah Minato langsung terasa panas ketika dia sadar akan hal bodoh yang dia ucapkan. "Tadi… aku menyebutkan nama anakku ya?" Minato meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Fugaku mengangguk. "Jelas sekali."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau begitu cinta pada anakmu sampai seperti itu," Chouza Akimichi berkomentar.

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya sih memikirkan anak sendiri. Apalagi ketika mereka masih sangat mungil dan terlihat rapuh," Shikaku menganggukkan kepala.

"Hei! Aku tahu kesalahanku, jadi bisakah kita kembali ke diskusi kita masing-masing?" Minato mulai mengetuk meja dengan tidak sabar. Namun, suasana kembali menjadi sunyi.

"Kalian tahu," Minato tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuh ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya. "Akhir-akhir ini istriku menganggap setiap gerakan Naruto itu sangatlah 'imut' dan 'lucu'…"

"Menyebalkan, bukan!" Chouza langsung memotong Minato. "Masa istriku memberi Chouji makan tujuh kali sehari? Katanya badan gembul anakku itu imut! Istriku sampai lupa memasak untukku!"

Shikaku menganggukkan kepala, setuju. "Anakku sering kali menguap dan tidur. Sepanjang hari kerjanya tidur saja, sama sekali tidak aktif! Tapi istriku malah menganggap kalau Shikamaru itu sangat imut!" Shikaku berdecak. "Anak kecil harusnya aktif, bukannya tidur terus dari pagi sampai malam!"

"Naruto malah terlalu aktif," Minato menggelengkan kepala. "Dia sangat liar. Dia suka menghilang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa melompat keluar dari ranjang kayunya dan bersembunyi di dapur. Kushina selalu membantaiku jika Naruto lecet sedikit saja…"

Ucapan Minato diikuti dengan anggukan kepala sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Selain itu… Kushina sudah tidak pernah lagi meluangkan waktu untukku…"

Sekali lagi, Shikaku dan Chouza mengangguk kepala.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Fugaku? Apakah kau juga ada masalah seperti ini?" tanya Minato. Fugaku Uchiha terdiam sesaat.

"Itachi menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sasuke," ujar Fugaku. "Dia menemani Sasuke sepanjang hari dan Mikoto selalu bisa meluangkan masanya bersamaku…" Pemimpin klan Uchiha itu menyeringai. "… di _malam_ hari."

Ucapan Fugaku mengundang tatapan iri dari tiga ayah muda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, kejadian yang sama berlaku lagi. Hanya saja kali ini bedanya Naruto mengenakan topi bulu berbentuk telinga beruang. Minato menghela napas pasrah ketika sadar bahwa Kushina sama sekali belum berbincang-bincang dengannya hari ini. Sepanjang hari Kushina bermain bersama Naruto. _Sudahlah, hokage yang bijaksana tidak akan cemburu dengan anak sendiri_, Minato berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Minato! Aku mau mandi sebentar! Jaga Naruto!" teriakan Kushina bergema dari kamar sebelah. Minato menghela napas lagi sambil beranjak dari kursi kerjanya. Dengan langkah gontai, dia berjalan ke arah Naruto. Bocah berambut pirang itu nyaris menangis ketika dia sadar bahwa ibu yang dia sayangi telah meninggalkannya. Minato sadar akan hal itu. Dia cepat-cepat meraih tubuh Naruto, menggoncangkan tubuh anaknya dengan pelan.

"Nah, nah, anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis," Minato menatap anaknya dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum. Air mata Naruto yang nyaris keluar langsung berhenti. Matanya yang bundar itu menatap ayahnya dengan seksama. "Kenapa? Kau bingung karena kali ini aku yang menggendongmu?" Minato meringis. Memang, dia agak jarang bermain dengan Naruto dikarenakan kesibukannya sebagai Hokage. Selain itu, Naruto selalu menempel pada ibunya.

"A… ahhh!" Naruto tiba-tiba menarik jambang Minato, membuat sang yondaime mengaduh pelan. Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa. Kedua tangannya yang mungil langsung mencengkeram kaos Minato. Minato terkekeh sesaat. Dia menggesekkan wajahnya di pipi montok Naruto, membuat bocah tersebut tertawa girang.

"Kau lucu juga," Minato meringis. Sekarang dia baru sadar kenapa Kushina bisa mencintai Naruto melebihi dirinya. Suara tawa Naruto bisa menyembuhkan segala kekesalan yang ada. Mata biru _sapphire_-nya yang bulat menatapnya dengan polos, tanpa niat jahat sedikit pun. "Yah, begitulah anak kecil…" Minato tersenyum dan menempelkan kecupan kecil di dahi Naruto.

"Hei! Naruto tidak menangis?" Kushina yang sudah mengenakan kimono tidur mendekati suami dan anaknya. "Anak baik!" Kushina meraih tubuh Naruto dari gendongan Minato. "Ah, sudah waktunya bagimu untuk tidur," ujarnya ketika melihat Naruto yang menguap. Minato tersenyum ketika melihat anaknya yang sudah tertidur di balik pelukan Kushina.

"Sebaiknya kau temani dia tidur," ujar Minato sambil mengusap rambut pirang Naruto. "Selamat tidur, Kushina," Minato menempelkan kecupan singkat di kening Kushina sebelum dia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hei, masa kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Kushina tiba-tiba mendengus.

"Eh?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya," Kushina meletakkan Naruto dengan hati-hati di ranjang kayunya yang mungil. "_Kage bunshin!_" Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang langsung muncul di sebelah Kushina. "Kau jaga Naruto ya," Kushina memberi perintah pada bunshin tersebut. "Nah, ayo kita tidur!" Sambil menguap, Kushina menyeret Minato yang masih terbengong-bengong ke dalam kamar mereka yang terletak di sebelah kamar Naruto.

"Lho, Kushina? Bukannya kau mau menemani Naruto?" tanya Minato, masih bingung.

"Yah, aku tidak keberatan meninggalkannya sekali-kali. Lagipula, ada bunshinku yang menjaga Naruto," Kushina tersenyum simpul. "Selain itu…" Kushina melangkah mendekati Minato, membuat lelaki itu terbelalak. Aroma tubuh Kushina dapat tercium dengan jelas karena dia baru saja selesai mandi. Tanpa peringatan sedikit pun, Kushina langsung melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Minato. "… aku merindukanmu…"

Jantung Minato seakan-akan berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar bisikan Kushina. Dia tidak tahu apakah ini mimpi atau kenyataan. Tapi, kehangatan tubuh Kushina yang menyebar ke tubuhnya ini bukanlah ilusi. "K-kukira kau sudah melupakanku karena Naruto…" Minato mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Mana mungkin?" Kushina mendengus. "Siapa pun itu… bagiku kau tetap yang terbaik…" Kushina berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam ketika dia mengatakan hal itu. Di detik itu, Minato merasa bahwa dirinya bodoh sekali karena merasa cemburu akan anak sendiri. Minato tertawa pelan ketika mengingat hal konyol itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Kushina, bingung.

"Tidak…" Minato meringis. Dia menunduk dan menempelkan ciuman singkat di bibir istrinya. Kushina membalas ciuman itu. Perlahan-lahan, ciuman singkat tersebut memanas. Minato melumat bibir istrinya, membuat wanita berambut panjang itu mengerang pelan. "Kau tahu," Minato berbisik seraya melepaskan ikatan kimono tidur Kushina. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita mempunyai anak satu lagi."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**hope you enjoy this one shot story :)**

**sori kalau ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya...**

**mind to review? :)**


End file.
